


a snowman's lament

by Atena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atena/pseuds/Atena
Summary: A Christmas themed poem





	

Outside under the skies

Plummeting highs and  
Soaring lows send pouring rain  
Into a sweet symphony.

Shadows of birds,  
Falling against gray asphalt,  
Dream of tomorrow.

There is no promise  
Of the sun visiting us soon,  
Yet may I still hope.

Bless the daffodils.  
Gods do not have to relent,  
Except to golden grace.

Like a storm, life is  
Full of many goodbyes, so  
Sweet that tears rest still.

**Memories of gleaming white**

There once was a story  
Of frosty aspen and lost love  
Where I soothed your sobs,

And stayed by your side,  
When you wished me into life,  
Winter’d heart healing.

You said you were a liar;  
I, reborn in the snowing night,  
Let my cold light purify you.

Shivering, you reply,  
“I sealed away my heart.”  
Love, this season's gift

Is a second chance  
In hopes you won’t cry any more.  
You need not lie again.

But you did protest,  
“I feigned my brightness and joy,  
When I was lonely.”

All you hoped was  
To bring kindness to this world;  
I melted instead.

**Draw out twin blossoms in peace**

Their names were once  
Prosperina and Ceres.  
I hope they'll save you.

Unforgetting and  
Unforgiving is the sun,  
And it beats hard on me.

But for you instead,  
Letting you bask in his warmth,  
He graces you with joy.

The world will teach you that  
Even liars can be forgiven,  
No matter the season.

“I’ll always be with you.”  
She and I, melting, said to you  
A lie as white as snow.

**(No matter who dies)**

Remember that when  
Today swims under darkness,  
All else continues.

Even when you shone true,  
Nothing can last forever,  
Except your resolve.

Remember for me please  
All the things I taught you, even  
When spring starts anew.

I cannot do much,  
but to give you my world,  
I'll give you my heart.

And though I am blind,  
I could never lose my sight as  
long as you were there.


End file.
